Malladus Uno
"A demon knows no banes." ~Malladus Uno Malladus Uno (originally from Zelda: Spirit Tracks) is the Great Grandfather to Nigel Uno and Demon King of the Underworld. He is the main antagonist of Operation: ANCESTOR. '' History Past For a long time, Malladus has been enemies with the Kids Next Door, and has led wars against them since they began. The Kids Next Door created treehouses with the help of Celebi, called Sacred Trees, and used them to seal Malladus beneath the earth, again and again. Before Malladus's creation, however, another Demon King ruled, by the name of Demise. Demise proved to be far more great and terrifying than Arceus expected, so he was sealed within the confines of Castle Hell, and Malladus was created to rule in his place. During his years, Malladus was tricked by Hannibal Bean into drawing the Satan Sword, freeing Demise from his prison. Demise took his place as Demon King back, but he was vanquished by Link, and Malladus took over again. Demise was reborn inside a human named Ganondorf Dragmire, who followed the ways of the Demon Realm, but thought Malladus to be an unfit ruler. He kept constantly trying to dethrone Malladus and his family across the eons, becoming as big a threat as the KND. Malladus eventually had Ganondorf banished to the Negaverse in "Ganon's Trial" after Ganon once again tried dethroning the Uno Royal Family. Benders' Dawn Saga He made his first appearance in Operation: GALACSIA, where he tried to destroy Planet Wisp in the prologue, and succeeded before Jirachi used his power to imprison him. He was then talked about later in the Nightmare King's story to Nigel, saying how Malladus destroyed Planet Wisp, and nearly blurted out that his last name was Uno. He had a much bigger appearance in Operation: ANCESTOR, in which he was the main villain. In that story, Father, Chancellor Cole, and his demonic minions began taking over the world, readying for Malladus' return. Despite the fact Nigel and his friends saved all the Treehouses, Malladus was still awakened on Mt. Malladus after the heroes defeated Violet. The demon betrayed the cat girl and took away Grim's scythe, giving it to Facilier and ordering him to destroy them. He did so, but he really banished them to Saturn. When it came time to the final battle with Malladus, Nigel, Monty, and Father faced him, in which Nigel used his new Scythe of Light to damage him. When Nigel and his friends combined their strength to force the Scythe into Malladus' head, the Shadow Beings betrayed him and dragged his soul to the Underworld, leaving his body to fall and die. As a result, the Grim Reaper became Demon King and stopped the war between mortals and demons. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Grim and Dr. Facilier go back to the past and ask Malladus if he knows anything about how to destroy Ganon. He tells them the story of how Ganon came to be their enemy, and revealed that the McKenzie Family were descendants of Link, the Hero of Time. When Malladus figured out who they really were, he sent the Nighlok, Anizore after them. At the end of Rachel's story arc, Malladus makes a grand return from the dead after Ganondorf rises to power. When Demise is about to wipe out Rachel and her friends, he makes a surprising return to help them vanquish the Dark Lord. He engages Demise in a fist fight and rips off Demise's head. He is then about to take his revenge on the Kids Next Door, but Demise gets up again and absorbs his power, causing Malladus to shrivel and fade. Major Battles *Malladus vs. Jirachi. *Malladus vs. the gods. *Malladus vs. Nigel, Monty, and Father. *Malladus vs. Demise. Relationships Nigel Uno Malladus is Nigel's Great Grandfather, and he's the reason Nigel has firebending powers. He constantly tried turning Nigel to his side, but kept refusing and he eventually killed Malladus. Benedict Uno While Malladus doesn't like Father, he's glad that he's on his side. However, this changed when Father finally rebelled against Malladus. Harvey Facilier Before Malladus was sealed the last time, he cast a spell on Facilier, helping his magical powers awaken faster. In return, Dr. Facilier served Malladus when he mastered his powers. Violet McCleary Violet made a deal with Father and the demons, which gained her her cat powers. Violet then helped fight off the heroes until she lost and Malladus betrayed her. She hoped to gain power from the demon. Grandfather Grandfather is Malladus' son, and the two are very close. When Malladus was imprisoned, Grandfather took the throne. Cole Fulbright Cole is Malladus' assistant, and best friends with Grandfather. Cole married Grandfather's wife's sister. Personality Malladus is a tyrannical ruler who hates mortals with passion. He is disgusted with the fact his descendants have mated with mortals. Regardless, he still wanted his great-grandson, Nigel Uno, to join by his side, but Nigel refused. He does have some interest in certain mortals, such as Facilier or Harvey McKenzie. He seems to care for his son more than anyone else. Powers Malladus is a firebender of incredible power, having been taught by Sun God, Solaris. His tremendous size gives him incredible strength, enough to destroy whole worlds with his evil flames. As both a god and a demon, Malladus was immortal, until the birth of his descendants. Weaknesses Like all demons, Malladus is weak against the powers of light and good feelings. Also, by having descendants, he sacrificed his immortality as a god, but his immortality as a demon remained. The gods used the Sacred Trees, known as the KND's treehouses, to bind Malladus beneath the Earth, but he manages to escape after many years. His ultimate defeat was by Nigel Uno wielding the Scythe of Light, which detached Malladus's soul from his body and allowed the shadows to take it to the Sanzu River. He was brought back to life by Ganondorf unintentionally, but Demise was able to absorb Malladus's essence into his own, ending him completely. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Ganon's Trial *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Trivia *While he favors demons over mortals, Malladus seems to take interest in mortal beverages, such as beer or tapioca. *Since Malladus was absorbed into Demise, whose essence was absorbed into Lehcar after his destruction, it's possible Malladus now lives inside Lehcar, too, as well as her son, Nerehc. Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ancestor Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Firebenders Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Zelda Characters Category:Kings Category:Uno Family